Imperial Department of Military and Civil Development and Research
The Imperial Department of Military and Civil Development and Research was fabricated midway through the rule of the glorious Emperor Hadrian Kicka I, originally by a group of designated officers who called it the Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research, or IDMCR for short. Its purpose during the formation period was to provide both the Imperial Armed Forces and the Imperial Citizens with new technology to further advance their productivity. When Dr. Zven Straum took over the position of Commandant-General in 256 ABY, he immediately reformed it into the IMCDR, the Imperial Military/Civil Development and Research, focused more on its armed counterpart than its civil. The Program is divided into two seperate divisions, the Military District, responsible for arming most of the Imperial Army by this point, strives to develop new weapons and equipment for use in striking fear into enemies of the Empire. On the other hand is the Civil District, which includes both Imperial Healthcare and genetic research to cure diseases and disorders. Each district is appointed its own Commandant-Officer to oversee each of the respective operations. The IMCDR is completely independent from the few third party research projects affiliated with the Empire, and does not sponsor thrid party involvement with the Empire at all. IMCDR Defense Unit Protected by a soldiery of 100,000 men armed privately by the Military District, the IMCDR Defense Unit was commissioned for both protection of Commandant-level officers and IMCDR installations. The most notable base of operations is the (currently under construction) vessel The Hangman's Noose, named after the Commandant-General's notorious monkier. troops are equipped with Imperial Army grade uniforms, but feature no exterior armor and are rather given trauma plate inserts below their battle dress uniforms IMCDR soldiers also wear an armband with the Program's emblem on their left arms. The IMCDR Defense Unit is comprised of a total of 100,000 independently trained soldiers, usually taken from the Imperial Army. It is under heightened circulation, and tabs are kept on casualties to be immediately replaced and re-trained. The group of 100,000 men are broken into two Forces, each led by one of the two Sergeants of the IDU. Forces are then broken into 100 Sections, led by a Section Commander, which consist of 10 platoons and 50 squads. Forces are appropriately named 1st Force, which is primarily used for protection of high level commanders, and 2nd Force, which deals with guarding the mobile command center and are readily available for backup reinforcement should the situation call for it. *Force - 100 Sections, 50,000 men. Commanded by one of the two Sergeants of the IDU *Section - 10 Platoons, 500 men. Led by a Section Commander. *Platoon - 5 Squads, 50 men. Commanded by a Sergeant Major. *Squad - 10 troopers. Commanded by a Sergeant. Organization *Commandant-General :: The supreme commander of the IMCDR, responsible for overseeing day-to-day operations within the organization and ensuring full productivity *Commandant-Major :: Essentially the second-in-command of the IMCDR who answers directly to the Commandant-General, or to their respective superior within the Imperial Government. *Commandant-Lieutenant :: In a nutshell, these officers are who assist in inspecting new technology throughout each District before the Commandant-Major or General are able to, and pass along reports and blueprints to the latter. *Commandant-Officer :: There are two Commandant-Officers within the IMCDR, one assigned to oversee Civil Operations, and another to Military. These officers are responsible for each District's functionality and fluid order. *(Mil/Civ) District-Commander :: The District-Commander acts as a liason between their District and the Commandant, commonly meeting directly with the Commandant-Officer with their reports. *(Mil/Civ) District-Captain :: The District-Captain answers to the District-Commander and is usually in charge of their District's unit of soldiers from the IDU. The Captain is the main barrier between the IDU and the District. *(Mil/Civ) District-Lieutenant :: The District-Lieutenant is in charge of the projects put forth by District Officers and commonly pass them to the District-Commander for further approval or orders. *(Mil/Civ) District-Officer :: These men and women form the backbone of the IMCDR's purpose. They experiment, research, and draw up specifications for new technology before they enter production. *Commander of the IDU :: This position is the commander of the entire IMCDR Defense Unit, or IDU for short. He answers to the District Captain when reporting the dealings of the Defense Unit. *Sergeant of the IDU :: A Right Hand Man, so to speak, of the IDU who serve as an advisors to the Commander as well as Force Commanders of the IDU. There are two Sergeants of the IDU *Section Commander :: Section commanders are just as their namesake. They lead Sections of IDU soldiers as a whole. *SGTMAJ :: A Sergeant Major is the highest enlisted rank of the IDU and leads a platoon of soldiers. *SSGT :: Staff Sergeants are generally the second-in-command of an IDU platoon. *SGT :: The rank of Sergeant corresponds to command of a squad of IDU soldiers. *CPL :: The rank of Corporal nominally corresponds to the second-in-command of a squad of IDU soldiers. *PVT :: A Private is a soldier of the lowest military rank in the IDU. They form the backbone of the military force. Mission The mission, or purpose of the IMCDR is kept to a simple basis, mainly to avoid conflict of interest with other branches of the Empire. Said simple, but effective organization is essential to the IMCDR's reknowned sense of order and organization, so is not to split into too many pointless objectives. Therefore, the IMCDR consists of three main organizations with their own designated objectives. The Commandant Administration *To provide direction and order within the IMCDR *To oversee operations of the IMCDR *To act as a viscount over the District and IDU Administrations *To approve, deny, or alter research or development projects on behalf of the District *To report directly to the Imperial Governmental Sect of the Kicka Empire The District Administration *To Finalize research or development projects before passing them to the Commandant. *To ensure perfection among the ranks of researchers *To commission projects to its working class handed down from the Commandant *To perform to the best of their abilities when reviewing or creating projects *To maximize production value when projects are given approval >> Note that Production Teams are integrated as a part of the District Adm. << The IMCDR Defense Unit *To provide protection and security throughout the IMCDR *To defend critical data regarding the IMCDR or the Empire *To execute orders given in the highest regard possible *To answer not only to respective commanders, but also the Gov't as a whole *Never to compromise in the face of danger or adversity *Also to perform to the best of their abilities. *To represent the IMCDR throughout the Imperial Armed Forces Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial military units